deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Greenberet69/Gothmog vs The Hurlock Vanguard
Gothmog: The Orc Lieutenant of the Witch King who lead the Orc Army to capture Minas Tirith but failed and was killed in the end vs ''' '''The Hurlock Vanguard: The Darkspawn who lead the Darkspawn charge to take Denrim winning the Battle of Denerim and saving the Archdemon by killing the last Grey Warden WHO IS DEADLIEST!!! 220px-Gothmog_smiling.jpg|Gothmog 300px-Untitled.jpg|Scmitar Spears.JPG|Orcs wielding the different version of Orc Spears 185px-Mordor.jpg|Bow of Mordor 200px-Warg.jpg|A Warg 180px-Battle_Field_Recruit.png|Orc Armor 270px-Hurlock_Vanguard.jpg|The Hurlock Vanguard wielding a Darkspawn Longsword and Shield w/Vanguard Armor Set darkspawn_1_bmp_jpgcopy__hd.jpg|(Middle Darkspawn "Hurlock) Wielding a Darkspawn Greatsword 04_genlock_archer.jpg|Genlock Wielding a Darkspawn Longbow 270px-Blight_Wolf.jpg|A Blight Wolf X-Factors Hurlock/Gothmog 95 Leadership 94 Edge The Hurlcok Vanguard: While both were excellent leaders Gothmog lead his army to be defeated where the Hurlcok lead his army to win 99 Brutality 99 Edge Even: Both show no mercy no matter who or what. 99 Combat Experience 85 Edge The Hurlock Vanguard: Gothmog was killed and probably spent the entIre War of the Ring in Minas Morgul where The Hurlock Vanguard was out on the frontlines and survived . 83 Intelligence 93 Edge Gothmog: Gothmog can learn, think, talk, and paln where the Hurlock Vanguard can't talk and needs the Archdemon to make his plans My Personal Edge goes to the Hurlock Vanguard for his better weapons, and important X-Factros in his side The Battle Gothmog: ' '''Hurlock Vanguard: ' In the Dead Marshes near Mordor Gothmog and 3 Orcs and 1 Warg are hiding in the area from the Men of the West, Elves, and Dwarves meanwhile The Hurlock Vanguard and 2 Hurlocks and 1 Genlock and 1 Blight Wolf and in the area trying to find a place to build a underground base so the Darkspawn can attack Middle-Earth. The Genclock spots Gothmog and the Orcs and warg and takes out its Darkspawn Longbow and fires killing a orc a orc sees The Vanguard and the Darkspawn and takes out a Bow of Mordor and fires killing the Genlock The Hurlock and the Darkspawn roar at Gothmog and the Orcs who mounts his Warg and charges with his scmitar with the orcs close behind. A Hurlock charges at Gothmog only to have its head cut off and the Vanguard sends in the Blight Wolf and tackles Gothmog to the ground and turns around to see the Warg and both the Warg and the Blight Wolf charge at each other. Meanwhile a Hurlock charges with its Greatsword and cuts a orc in half only to be stabbed with a spear by the other Orc . The Vanguard charges with its Darkspawn Longsword and Shield and deflects a strike from the spear and stabs the Orc . Meanwhile the Blighr Wolf and Warg have wandered off and once again engage each other and after biting and scratching each other a few times the Blight Wolf scratchs the Warg's face and then the Warg dies from the Darkspawn's poison blood and wanders off back to the Vanguard . Meanwhile Gothmog and the Hurlock Vanguard see each other and attack each other with Gothmog succeding in knocking away the Darkspawn Shield and slashes the Vanguard's left leg making the Vanguard fall down and as Gothmog tries to strike the he looks up to see the Blight Wolf and is able to put his sword up and as he is tackled kills the Blight Wolf . However Gothmog gets trapped under the Blight Wolf and tries to move it but with only one arm he is having a hard time, The Darkspawn Vanguard recovers and moves over to Gothmog who looks up in horror as the Vanguard decapitats Gothmog . The Hurlock Vanguard raises his fists in the air and roars in victory '''Winner: The Hurlock Vanguard Battles out of 5,000 Hurlock/Gothmog 2,799-2,201 Weapon and Armor Stats Darkspawn Longsword and Shield 80%-20% Scmitar Darkspawn Greatsword 51%-49% Orc Spear Darkspawn Longbow 45%-55% Bow of Mordor Blight Wolf 50%-50%'' ''Warg Vangauard Plate Armor Set 50%-50% Orc Armor Expert's Opinion: The Hurlock Vanguard won because he had the better weapons, important X-Factors on his side, and he didn't have a bad arm. My Next Battle will be:The Witch King vs Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir Category:Blog posts Category:Battles